Home Bound
by Lucky Me Stories
Summary: After the events of Shield of Humanity, discover what happens when Steven and Carlos make a comeback and return back to earth. Though it's only temporary and only for three parts. This is basically a glorified epilogue if I'm being honest.
1. Part 1:Temporarily Back

**Disclaimer:** Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

 **Story Tags:** Steven Universe, Rose Quartz, Greg Universe, OC's Lapis Lazuli, Connie Maheswaran Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, Beach City

* * *

 **Part 1:** **Temporarily Back**

(Pt 1 of 3)

 **Wednesday**

 _January 1, 2031, 9:00 [Night]_

 **Beach City, Emerald Hills**

From the moon to the earth. Steven and his crew returned back to earth. The crew landed in Emerald hills, a location that overlooked the city of beach city. Steven and carlos took a long moment to feel and take in the breeze that blew and caressed the sides of their faces. Watching the waves crashing against rocks and and return back to the sea. Staring at just how large beach city had grown since they've been gone filled each one with personal memories that brought a warmth to their chests, but also twisted and painful coldness. Looking down at the beach, steven saw himself fifteen years ago enjoying a beach part with his friends, then girlfriend connie, and father. But a little somewhere else, not far is where the Peridot he knew was murdered by yellow diamond herself.

Near the boardwalk, used to be a restaurant carlos worked in with pearl. There he asked her if she would be interested in having a partner, an intimate partner. Back in his place, they took their relationship further, only for it to have come to an end at the beach where yellow diamond grabbed him and steven and thrust them into a yellow portal where they traveled and ended up lost in deep, very remote part of the universe. He left his pregnant gem wife, whom he never officially married, by herself. Though he knew she would have help in raising their hybrid daughter.

"Carlos, stick your tongue out man. You taste that?" steven asked his mentor and friend.

"It's...salty air. What about-"

"Now listen to everything around you, do you hear that?" steven asked him.

"It's just...the leaves rustling from the breeze."

"I can't believe we're really here. We're back home."

"Oh, yeah I guess we are. But you know we can't stay long, we do have other people waiting for us back in our other home."

"I know carlos, I know" steven said somewhat sadly and hurt thinking something to himself.

Lapis looked at the two and wondered what exactly they were talking about. "Hey lapis, my love."

"My love" lapis told and repeated to herself in her head. "Y-yes steven?" she answered.

"How much has beach city changed. And I just don't mean the city itself."

"I wouldn't know, steven. I've been on the moon waiting for _you_ for fifteen years. What and how beach city and all of its people have changed will be new to me. Personally, I don't care."

Steven turned and walked over to lapis who turned her gaze down to her feet and rubbed one of her shoulder's. Nervously, she looked up at the man she had fallen hard for and saw the almost glowing pink light in his eyes. He gently grabbed the end of her chin with his thumb and index finger and lifted her gaze up to him. He inched his lips closer to hers until they pressed. His lips and her lips meshed. Tongues, wet and slick danced and coiled around the other. The Peridot attendant checked a spare holo tablet and began to search everything about the planet she was on.

"Planet...Uuuerrtthhh...weird name for the planet of my princes to come from, but oh well. Your planet is made up of a core with with a mantle around it. It's composed mostly of silicon, iron, magnesium, aluminum, oxygen and other-"

"I don't think steven was asking for the earth's composition, Peridot."

"I was going to tell him that his planet has not changed by much." she responded.

"I don't think that's what he was getting at. Hey steven?" carlos said loudly, trying to get his fellow prince to pull away from lapis long enough to answer him."

Steven pulled away as lapis wrapped her arms and water wings around steven's armored body. "Yeah carl? That his nick name, I call him carl sometimes, lapis." lapis giggled when she told him, holding steven close to herself.

"Let's lose this armor and capes and get into something more familiar and local. Clothes change!"

" _Clothes change!"_ Steven shouted, repeating carlos's same enthusiasm and unintentionally scaring lapis. Steven and carlos picked out a spot in the surrounding woods and removed their armor and foreign clothing underneath. Lapis's cheeks went bright blue from what she was seeing. Steven and carlos were so comfortable undressing in each other's presence, was it because they've had only each to bond with where ever they ended up fifteen years ago?

Lapis turned when she saw steven's scepter in all of it's glory. But Peridot scrolled through her tablet and searched for a program. When she found what she was looking for, she asked her princes what they wanted. Carlos asked for, "boxers, black pants, black shirt and dark green button up short sleeve shirt."

"And for you my prince, steven?"

"Jeans, pink shirt with a yellow star in the middle and sandals." steven replied. Peridot measured their arms and legs and waist on the tablet to make sure she materialized right fitting clothes. Pressing her finger down on a green glowing square, the tablet fired a beam of light from the top of it that broke off into several lines and began to materialize the clothes steven and carlos asked for. When the two men were fully clothed, lapis turned and asked Peridot. "How can you just stand there and not feel embarrassed?"

"What's there to be embarrassed about. I find it a great honor to gaze up on the reproduction rods of my ruling princes. Besides, it's not like I get flustered or excited seeing it. Though the one time I was excited truly was when the kingdom's females were being-"

"Peridot enough! That's a home secret your revealing to a non-citizen." carlos reminded her. Peridot shuddered and hung her head low and apologized. "Apologies my prince.

"Steven, what was Peridot talking about?" lapis asked steven who came walking over to her.

"It's a really long story, lapis. I'll tell you all about it when we get back, is that okay with you?" he asked her. Lapis looked disappointed but nodded her head and smiled.

"Where should we go first steven?" carlos asked.

"The beach house. I want to see if it's still there. Or if it was taken down." Steven and his team teleported out of the hills and appeared on the sandy beach.

* * *

 **The Beach House**

Steven and carlos appeared several feet away from crystal temple and beach house. But from what the two could see, the beach house was still there, though it looked to be breaking down. There were signs of renovation having been done to it. The gate that was set up there had long been taken down. And there was also something else. The dome jungle gym that steven had asked his father to set up was still there. He felt an inclination to go running over to it and play on it, but doing so would be weird and undignified for someone of his position and status.

"It's still there steven, a little banged up. But I bet your papa has been fixing it, or maybe it was the other gems. Let's go check it out."

Nodding, steven and carlos walked over to the beach house with Peridot and lapis following behind. But upon moving closer to the beach house, the silhouette of a figure that had been standing inside of the beach house watching them walking over, had moved. The door of the beach house opened up. A figure came jumping off the front deck of the house. They landed down on the sandy beach and asked.

"Who goes there!" said a serious yet familiar voice.

Steven narrowed his eyes, trying to see if what or who he was seeing was really them covered by the dark of night. "Amethyst?" steven asked unsure. The figure took a step back. It became clear to the obscured person that this was no stranger, it was family. The mysterious figure came out from the shadows and presented themselves to steven and his team. It was amethyst. "Oh my god, steven...is it really you?"

"Yep, it's really me amethyst. How you've been."

Amethyst looked a little older, just a little older. She kept her long white hair in a pony tail and wore a jean skirt with black leggings underneath. She wore also a dark blue knit sweater whose shoulder hung down low on her own shoulder. Amethyst ran up to steven and jumped into his arms. Steven held her close to him and pressed the side of his face against amethyst's who sobbed in the crook of his heck. Amethyst sniffed and smelled steven. "Steven, you smell of...flowers."

"Yeah I had a couple of rose buds all over my hair. Peridot had put them on me, because I asked her to."

"Oh cut the crap steven, you know you were the one who put those rose buds and petals all over your hair. Back home he's known as the prince of the fields, and I'm known as the prince of the air." carlos added.

"Oh my...Steven? Is that you?" steven and carlos and the others heard. Steven placed amethyst back down and stared in front of him at garnet who appeared. Amethyst walked over to peridot and patted her on her back, telling her. "Hey hey peri, it's really good to see you again. I mean I know you're not our peridot-"

"I've heard what had happened to one of my kind, amethyst, by my prince. Yellow diamond got what she deserved. The reign of those murderous and authoritarians is over.

"Tell me about it. Hey you even sound like our old peridot."

"Of course I do, we were made not to be too dissimilar from one another."

Carlos hugged amethyst as steven hugged and cupped the side of garnet's face. A warm blush expression came over as garnet took of her shades and cupped Stevens' face. "You've grown steven, you've really grown into a man."

"Thanks garnet. You two wouldn't mind if I checked my old home, would you?" steven asked.

"No no, please come and take a look steven. Though I have to tell you that what you might see will surprise you."

"Trust me garnet when I tell you that I've now seen more of this universe than you can believe."

Steven and the whole group made their way back up the beach house stairs. Peridot and lapis stood outside on the front deck. Steven walked in with carlos behind him. They stopped in the middle of the house and took a look around them. Steven saw that it looked pretty much the same. The real and only visible difference was his old bedroom area. The bed was not really a bed anymore. There was a crib with pink silk sheets, small. There were toys and stuffed bears inside of it. The TV was gone and all of his past belongings had long since been moved or stored or thrown away.

"When you were taken from rose. She and your father had another baby, steven. Thanks to soren's power that's keeping your dad alive and young, rose was able to keep her physical form this time."

"A good thing too. Could you imagine _all of this_ playing out a second time. It's nice they had a second child. On my way over here, I selfishly imagined mom and dad waiting for me. But no matter how much someone loves another. If they believed that person to be gone, why should they wait another minute."

"Garnet..." carlos spoke. Garnet turned to him and asnwered. "Yes carlos?"

"How are pearl and polyphony doing."

"Their ok. Polyphony has grown into a real beauty. She takes after her mother's likeness, but her spirit is undoubtedly her father's."

Carlos felt a knot develop in his throat. He hung his head low and with downcast eyes began to tear up. Steven turned and placed an arm around carlos's shoulder. "Garnet, where are citrine and bells and whistles?"

Amethyst jumped in and answered that question. "Citrine and the admiral returned back home to mars. Whistles grew up and left to live elsewhere. Soren, through your dad, tried to get him to stay. He said he promised his parents he would always lookout after him."

"I really wish I could have grown up with all of them. With whistles, with polyphony...with my sister. Where are pearl and rose at guys?"

"They live in beach city's northern suburb, Petal Kiss drive. Pearl still loves rose, just no longer in that way carlos," amethyst told him and assured him, "but she does live close by to help with ariana."

"Ariana? Is that my little sis's name? Wow, it's beautiful" steven said. "Give me and carlos a second you two, please."

Garnet and amethyst nodded their heads at each other and left carlos and steven alone to talk. "Steven...what if neither pearl or poly want to come back with me?"

"If they don't want to come back, you can't for them to. But you haven't asked any of them anything yet. I know what I'm going to tell my parents when I see them again. Don't worry carlos, look past their tears and only focus on their smiles. We've waited fifteen years for this day carlos. It's too late to be getting cold feet."

"You're right steven. You're right." carlos said, wiping away his tears as steven shook him with a smile.

Walking back outside, steven told lapis he was going to see his parents. Lapis said she wanted to tag along. Steven asked peridot to find where petal kiss drive was located at, to which Peridot immediately began to search of a map of beach city.

"Ah yes, I have found the home of the rose quartz my prince. Here's a picture of their living neighborhood."

"Thank peridot. Lapis jump on my back and hold on, peridot take a hold of my hand" steven said.

Carlos stood next to steven and nodded at him. Steven cracked a smiled back at him and vanish, leaving rose petals to fall in mid air. Carlos closed his eyes and turned into a gust of wind, blowing and twirling the rose petals high up into the air first before they fell back down on the ground.

* * *

 **(!)** "Part 1 is finished, now onto part 2!"


	2. Part 2:Joyful Hello, Tearful Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

 **Story Tags:** Steven Universe, Rose Quartz, Greg Universe, OC's Lapis Lazuli, Connie Maheswaran Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, Beach City

 **Anime Scene Motivator:** _Tenchi and Sakuya_ (Tenchi and ryoko are discovered by sakuya after the end of their date near a water fountain. That violin absolutely drove me to write the more sad scenes.)

* * *

 **Part 2: Joyful Hello, Tearful Goodbye**

(Pt 2 of 3)

 **Wednesday**

 _January 1, 2031, 9:00 [Night]_

 **Beach City, North Suburb**

(Rose petal drive)

Steven and Carlos came walking down rose petal drive. Lapis and Peridot following behind them. The drive was a long road that lead to a cul-de-sac lined with large and beautiful homes lining it on the sides. Large tress without leaves looked like crooked blades and claws that branched out up towards the night sky. Each home on the left and right had their lights turned and their driveway lit up. Some had cars and some residents came walking out of their homes and noticed steven and carlos walking over to the universe residence. One of the residents, an African American male of 40 years shouted across from the street.

"Hey! Can I help you strangers with something? Are you lost?"

Steven stopped and answered him. "I'm looking for the home of a rose quartz and and greg universe?"

"And who are you to them?" the man asked, sounding suspicious of steven.

"I'm their son, steven universe."

The man looked puzzled. He took a moment to think and recollect any memories about any conversations he may have had with the inter species family. "Oh...Ohhh you must be that steven. The one who saved the world with his friends and family all those years ago. Yeah you can find her house over there."

The man pointed at the center house. "While we're asking for directions, sir, where can I find the house of pearl?" carlos asked the man.

"Pearl?...pearl what? The only pearl living here lives next to me. She calls herself pearl montoya. She's a quiet one and likes to visit rose often with her daughter. Who are you t-"

"I'm her...well I'm her husband. Thank you. Steven, i'm going to cross the street and go see her, good luck with your family."

"And the same to you, carlos." steven wished him.

Steven watched carlos cross the street and walk over to where pearl and polyphony lived. Turning to face forward, steven walked over to his mother and father's home that lied right ahead of him.

* * *

 _ **Carlos & Pearl & Polyphony **_

Carlos walked on the main path which lead to the front door steps. Carlos breathed hard and watched his breath wisp away behind him in this cold night. A strange shiver ran up and down his spine. His palms would have turned sweaty from this sweet and tender moment of reuniting with his lover and wife, despite never having the chance to marry her. Instead his hands shook and his teeth chattered quietly. Stopping in front of the steps of taking a look at the door bell, carlos closed his eyes and remembered everything that had happened here on earth and back home, in the world steven and him ruled together. _"Ahora o nunca carlos"_ he told himself to give himself strength.

Pressing the doorbell once, carlos heard the voice of a young girl and the quick footsteps of her running over to come answer the door. "Who is it!?" she said loudly from the other side of the door. The locks came undone. Carlos felt his heart beat ever so faster than ever before, he swore he would have a heart attack. And then the door finally opened up. Standing in the doorway and greeting him was a skinny girl that stood at around four feet tall. She had light brown hair, hair cut and kept in a bob hair cut. Her skin was a pale peach color. And that pearl gemstone on her forehead that no doubt belonged to his lover and girlfriend, pearl.

"Oh...i thought you were my neighbor greg coming with ariana. Um, who are you?" she asked timidly but sternly.

"Are you...polyphony?" carlos asked her with a tender smile and tears forming under his eyes.

"Uumm yeaahh? Hey mom, I think there's a stranger here and he's asking me for my name."

Carlos felt here before he ever saw coming for him. Polyphony stepped to the side and rushing out of the house and through the door, pearl came charging in with spear her in both hands. She thrusted the weapon out in front of her. But carlos grabbed the section below the blade and jumped back, turning the weapon to the side. It all happened so quick, carlos swore it was steven who had attacked him due to how fast the attack was. But in the midst of falling back down, carlos's eyes met pearl's which seemed ready to burst with tears. Her hands let go of her spear which caused it to vanish. Pearl instead reached her arms out to grab hold of carlos.

With a thud, polyphony watched in shock as her mother hugged the strange man so close to her and kissed him. "Oh my god, Mom! What the heck do you think you're doing!" polyphony shouted in disgust. Carlos wrapped an arm around the back of pearl and hugged her. Pearl turned to her daughter and answered. "This is your father, honey. This is your daddy."

Polyphony looked over at her mother first and then turned to look at carlos who supported himself up with one arm behind his back. "Hello polyphony. It's so nice to finally meet my daughter." Polyphony brought her hands over her heart and asked him. "If you're really my dad, where is my other gemstone located, and what color is it!"

Carlos stood up and removed his turtle neck sweater and shirt. He turned around and revealed to polyphony his gemstone. "At the base of your spine, olive green in color. It's a moldavite gemstone."

That moment when polyphony took a look at this man who now seemed more beautiful and strong in the light of the moon, and how his gemstone glittered. She knew she was looking at her father. She stepped outside of her home and walked down the steps. Walking gave way to eager running. polyphony lunged herself at carlos who grabbed her and hugged her.

"DAD!" She yelled, breaking down and crying all over him.

* * *

 _ **Steven & Rose & Greg **_

Steven stood in front of the front door of his parents home. He chose to knock on the door instead of ring the door bell. Peridot and lapis stood on the sidewalk, waiting for him. Steven heard someone coming over to answer the door. "Yes, who is it?" a man's voice answered. It sounded young but so young that is sounded like, actually, it did so young. Steven cleared his throat and answered. "It's...steven..."

"Steven? Steven who?"

"Dad...it's me. Steven Universe." steven answered back. There was a long moment of silence from the other side of the door. Steven looked worried and began to curl and uncurl his fingers. Lapis saw this and went over and held his hand. Holding her hand and looking at her smiling up at him eased his nervous mind and body. Steven heard the rushing steps of someone walking back and forth, or to and from the front door and elsewhere in the house.

"Don't lie to me greg. Are you serious about this?" steven heard the voice of a woman who no doubt belonged to his mother. The door opened up and steven and rose stood in front of each other. Steven stood around the same height as his mother. His hair style mirrored hers, his eyes were hers when he was experiencing strong and sincere emotions.

"S-St-Steven...oh my stars...it's really you." Rose said, falling to her knees first before sitting down on her calves. Greg came out looking the same as when he first came back to life, a young man, just like when he first his mother so many years ago.

" _Hi mom...dad. It's...it's been a long time, hasn't it"_ steven said, looking at his mother grabbing at his shirt and tugging on it hard as she let go and broke down. She pulled and clung to steven. He had to let go of lapis's hand so he could hold his dear mother close to him. Greg came over too, with tears running down his cheeks. Steven pulled him over to hug him and hold him. Lapis walked back and rejoined Peridot who couldn't help but brush away a tear or two. But quickly reverted back to her stern and cold demeanor when lapis smiled softly at her.

"Look at you steven, my stars and moon, you've grown into quite a man," rose said getting back up on her feet, "And all of this luscious black hair, styled after your mother. You are a momma's boy."

"Oh I didn't style it that way, it just kind of got that way on it's own. But never mind me, look at dad, he's never changed since soren...soren." steven just remembered that he told soren to save his dad's life when he came back from the crystal skull's dimension. He picked him up and shook greg.

"Soren...soren are you in there! Wake up man, wake up!"

"Ste..ee...ve...ven, sto...oopp...sha...aa..kii...iing meee." greg pleaded.

"Oh, sorry dad. What happened to soren."

"I'm right here steven," soren spoke through greg, "I've noticed you've changed, not just physically but even deeper. I've told your parents about a dream I had, about your return and...your immediate departure too."

Steven looked at his father's eyes and then turned his attention to his mother who seemed worried about something. Turning back to soren/ dad, steven asked him what his dream was about. _"Rose petals landing on the moon, and being swept up by a gust of wind. Those rose petals rained down on not just beach city but also on palmyra. Your friends and family each had either a crown of roses on their heads or bracelets with red rose rubies on em, with polyphony being the exception. She had breeze of sweet smelling air around her, forever. Those same rose petals were then swept up by the same gust of air that brought them to earth where they began to ascend further up into the sky until they were met with rain. Rain droplets accompanied them offworld and into the vastness of space."_

" _Is it true steven, is it true that you won't be staying?"_ rose asked.

* * *

Steven needed some time to think about exactly what he wanted to tell his mother. "Steven!" he heard carlos call out to him from behind. "Carlos, I'm about to explain to my folks about our return. I think pearl and your daughter should hear this too. oh..uumm hi pearl, polyphony."

"Steven?...oh my-" pearl said.

"Mom, is this the famous steven you told me about?" polyphony asked, still clinging to her dad.

"Carlos what's going on?" pearl wondered. She saw him gently taking polyphony's hand off of him, where he went and stood beside steven.

"We didn't come back to...well come back. We came back to collect you guys, but only if you wanted to come back with us" steven said somewhat pained.

Rose and greg looked at one another just as polyphony and pearl gave each other a worried look. "Steven, son. What do you mean by that?" greg asked, taking a hold rose's hand.

"Mom, when you came to earth. It was originally under orders of your diamond, pink diamond. You took a liking to this planet when you landed here. And in time you rebelled against your superior and destroyed her yourself. You fought off an invasion with a multitude of gems and humans for the right of Independence of colonialism for this planet. I thought me and carlos were dead when yellow diamond threw us into that portal. It turned out that a new life was waiting for both of us when we were saved by a passing alien ship. Mom and dad...me and carlos have serious commitments waiting for us back home."

"What kind of commitments?" pearl asked carlos, who answered back. "It's a long story, but one that involved saving and ruling a planet that rebelled against the last waning forces of yellow diamond that were stationed on it. It's so much like earth. It's people are many and hybrids like here on earth, are plentiful. They knew nothing but slavery and dictatorship before me and steven came down. After, we were crowned princes and their cries to rule were shouted and made clear to us. I came back to ask you pearl and polyphony to come with me."

"And mom and dad, I also came to ask if you two and my little sister would like to come and live with us. The diamonds are no more, hundreds of planets who have regained heir independence or are learning to becoming independent need people to guide them."

"Steven...i-i can't," rose said, "I'm happy and overjoyed to know that you are alive and well. But...earth is my home now son. I fell in love with. I fell in love with your father and had you. I can't and...won't leave it. The reign of the diamond authority may be over. But leading revolutions and leading infant civilizations is not what I want. I'm sorry steven...can you forgive me?" rose said, tearing up.

Carlos turned to steven and saw that his expression went flat. His gaze staring into nothing at hearing his mother's words. "I won't go either carlos, I can nor do I want to go anywhere else. This is my home. In rebellion I came with rose and in rebellion I will stay with her, no matter how much it hurts me to tell you this."

"Pearl, please...porfavor. I've been anticipating the moment when you and polyphony would come aboard our ship and leave for our new home. Are you saying you love earth and...our daughter more than you love me?"

"What did I tell you carlos..." steven began to speak, his voice cracking immediately from his growing sadness, "Fifteen years was too long. Those water droplets you saw on those rose petals in your dream soren, those were tears weren't they?"

Greg's expression changed. _"Tears...not just from you, but everyone who loved you"_ soren revealed before handing control back over to greg. Carlos removed a necklace from around his neck, it was a steel chain with a cross on it. He walked over and placed it around his daughter's neck. _"Dad, why don't you just stay here and leave with us. Please stay here with me, don't leave me and mom"_ polyphony begged carlos.

"I can't take you and leave your mother alone. You were conceived and born on earth. I missed out on your birth and adolescence. I guess I'm going to miss out on you growing up even further. I love you mija, take care of your mother for me will you. Your daddy loves you so much."

" _Carlos...i'm...i'm-"_ pearl struggled to say before being cut off by carlos.

"It's alright pearl. It's ok." carlos assured her with weak smile and doleful eyes.

Steven kept his head hung low. He took a hold of his mother's hands and kissed her cheek. _"I love you mom. I wish you and dad and ariana nothing but the best in this world."_ He whispered in her ear. Steven hugged his dad once more and kissed him on his forehead. _"Dad, there's plenty of bacon and hot dogs back home."_ He whispered in his ear.

"Carlos, peridot and lapis, let's go." steven ordered and vanished into a breeze filled with rose petals.

" **Oh no no, Steven Wait!"** Rose shouted. Greg had to hold her back and hold her up as she fell on her knees and cried out for steven. Polyphony gave her mother a look filled with anger and sadness and ran back to her home clutching her father's cross.

* * *

 **(!)** "Not really the ending of a family reunion you guys were expecting huh. Onto the third and final part."


	3. Chapter 3:Forever

**Disclaimer:** Characters, settings, names from the cartoon television show 'Steven Universe' are creations and property of Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network. Any Non-steven universe characters, settings, names, Gems, Gem powers, beliefs, mythology are my own creation.

 **Story Tags:** Steven Universe, Rose Quartz, Greg Universe, OC's Lapis Lazuli, Connie Maheswaran Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, Beach City

 **Game Scene Motivation:** _Dark Lord Ending_ **From:** **Dark Souls**

 **Movie Scene Motivation:** _Mission to Mars ending_ **From:** **Mission to Mars**

 **Animated Movie Music Motivation:** _Farewell_ **From: Pocahontas**

 **Anime Music Motivation:** _You can be a Hero_ **From: My Hero Academia**

* * *

 **Part 3: Forever**

(Pt 3 of 3)

 **Wednesday**

 _January 1, 2031, 10:20 [Night]_

 **Palmyra, Delmarva**

Steven walked down the same sidewalk he remembered being when he came to visit connie many times before, in the past. Lapis walked beside steven, holding onto his arm and telling hims comforting and reassuring things, anything to get his mind off the mess that was the family reunion back in beach city. "Stop crying my love, please. I don't like seeing you sad, it remind me of the time I lost you. Smile, please steven."

"I know lapis, I'm sorry. But you need to understand something," steven said still sniffling, "I've been going through many different scenarios about how meeting my parents again would go, when I came back to earth. I pictured them having a long talk with each other and me and the rest of the gems. Then they would say 'yes' and we would board together...like a family. But mom is in love with this planet and my dad, and now my little sister who I never got to see. I told my self that if it turned out the other way, the sad way, I shouldn't be surprise. It was nice to see them though. At least they'll have the chance to raise a child together, unlike with me."

Steven looked at lapis and smiled at her. "At least you're coming with me. To be honest lapis, I had doubts that even you wouldn't want to come with me. I didn't even think you would be on earth anymore. And you weren't because you were on the moon waiting for me, lapis" steven stopped to tell her. "Carlos and peridot keep going on without me, we'll catch up."

Carlos and peridot walked past steven and lapis. Steven held each other lapis's hands and told her. _"You're wedding dress will be something to rival what the diamonds wore. Your dress will be made out of the day sky itself. Your heels will be made of crushed and solidified brilliant stardust. Your necklaces will be fashioned out of dead diamonds and your crown, your crown will be made up blue and white stars. You're going to be more than just a princess lapis, you're going to be the mother of our first born."_

Lapis was overcome by many images and scenarios that have to played out in real life, in her head. A blushing smile came over her that made steven pick her up and kiss her. "I say I do steven" lapis told him in between kisses, "why do you think I had frozen myself with my hand stretched out in front of me. You don't have to ask me, because the answer you already know my love."

"Do not worry my prince," peridot spoke to carlos, "it would never have worked with pearl and your hybrid daughter back on Kalkydra. There are plenty, well that's actually an understatement. The whole planet's females will be ecstatic to know that at least one prince is available for marriage."

Carlos said nothing and instead only focused on the walk. He stopped to turn and see of steven and lapid were keeping up. Steven nodded at him at and walked up to him, placing a hand down on his shoulder. "Connie's house is just over there. I hope she still lives where she used to, but I doubt it."

Steven and carlos walked together side by side and stopped at the front of connie's house front door. Steven breathed in and out and knocked on the door. He heard someone coming up to the door and looking through the looking hole. "Whose there? Who is it?" said a strange voice that sounded like it came from a little boy. Carlos and steven gave each other a look of confusion. The door opened up and a young Indian-american boy with his mother greeted the both princes.

"Good...evening gentlemen and...gems behind these two. How can I help you, do you guys need help?" the mother at the door asked.

"Hello there...um...miss. My name is steven universe and I was looking for connie who...lives, lived here."

"Connie? Nooo. No no one by that name lived here. When I got here with my son, the house was vacant. There is connie maheswaran who lives in this city. She's the hero who with her pal ste-wait! You're that steven universe? And you, the latino looking one, are you...carlos?"

"You know about us, miss?" carlos answered with a peaked interest.

"Connie masheswaran is the mayor of this city. She's famous for a lot of thing, but everyone knows her for her heroic adventures in the past. Fifteen years ago I think it was, she and you two saved the whole world from a dictator space gem queen or something. All of those weird and horrible things that happened to the earth in the past were the result of aliens trying to take over our world. Then connie, diamond buster, and her friends _'Steven, the rose knight'_ and _'Carlos, the wind of vengeance'_ put a stop to all of it. If you want to talk to her she should be down in city hall. Do you need directions?"

"That won't be necessary. My princes I have already located this citeee haawlll. Weird. Come my princes and let's meet this person prince steven has called back home, the lady of the earth. Earth's only-"

"Carlos was right peridot, maybe keeping your mouth zipped until I tell you it's ok to speak." steven said more sternly and serious.

"Very well my prince, apologies." peridot said, bowing her head slightly.

Steven and carlos thanked the woman for the information and left with lapis in his arms and carlos with peridot.

* * *

 **Palmyra, City Hall**

 _11:10 [Night]_

Mayor connie masheswaran walked out of the front doors of city hall and walked down the long steps. It was a busy day and she chose to call it In early this day. Her security which was made up two old warrior gems and two humans, all in dark blue suits and wearing shades walked beside her. Connie stopped on the third to last step to watch and cover her face when a strong breeze blew from the side out of nowhere. Wherever the breeze had come from it was strong and brought with it pink rose petals with it. But upon lowering her forearm and hand away from her face, connie's facial expression went from soft and thoughtful to sad and happy. The briefcase that she carried, she dropped and descended down the last steps to see that steven and carlos were standing in front of her with lapis and peridot, each by their side. Steven fought to keep an overjoyed smile so as not to make lapis jealous, but fifteen years was a long time and he was nothing but steven.

" _Steven...carlos...you guys are..."_ she started to say before trailing off in her memories of him.

"Back home, actually it's just for tonight. Can I, I mean, can we get a hug connie?" steven asked, his voice breaking. Connie had a limp to her walk but lunged herself into the arms of steven who held her and spun her around. Lapis crossed her arms and breathed softly, smiling but looking down at her feet. Maybe this was never going to be easy, but she knew that steven's words to her were true. That included his feelings as well. After finishing spinning her around, steven placed connie back down. But connie decided to still keep her arms around his neck.

"You got really tall steven, my god just look at these black luscious locks. Their like your mom's." connie saw that steven looked hurt and figured that he had visited her before her. She knew not to press him on that and changed the subject. "it sure brings back memories, all three, four of us here again."

Connie stapped away from steven to turn and hug and kiss carlos on his cheek. "Hola senorita, it sure has been a long time. Look at you, shame on you for turning out to be such a beauty. You must have married men rushing to leave their wives just to be with you."

Connie held up a hand up to her mouth in shock and swiped her hand on carlos's shoulder, "That's so not true. I'm happily married and have two kids. One boy, he's the oldest and a little girl, the youngest obviously." connie looked over to lapis who had her arms crossed in front of her chest. She was looking all around her, choosing to ignore to see what was in front of her. "Hey lapis," connie said breaking the ice between them.

"Hi connie. Don't mind me, this is about you and carlos and steven. I'll have my time when we're off world."

Connie smiled and nodded at her. She moved in close to steven and whispered to him, "That gem's got some sharp edges steven. I hope you can handle her without getting cut."

"The only edges she'll be cutting are the thorns of my rose."

" _Huh?"_ connie uttered confused.

"Ah it was nothing. I was thinking of something cool and it didn't come out the way I wanted it to. Brain fart, bbrrrssttt! It's getting late connie, I'm sure you have somewhere you gotta be. So do I."

"Do you really, I mean...do you gotta go so soon, are you really in that much of a hurry."

"I came here to...to...to see if my mother and father wanted to come back and live with me. Carlos tried to also get pearl and his daughter to come with him. But none of them wanted to. I'm not going to force them to come if they don't want to."

"Steven, I need to tell you something, something that smoky said that he saw in a dream. In the years to come, the earth would face several enemies that would threaten it in the future, maybe one hundred years from now. It would no longer be diamonds, but the elements. Being made of fire, air, water, earth, grass, lightning, day and night. They all had followers and each came in pairs or solo. They would all come bearing gifts of energy, peace, community, protection and a different outlook on life. But their all lies. If no one wanted to go, it was because I told him they would be needed here. I don't intend to remain mayor forever, I might give this another ten years before resigning. We could live on for as much as ten or twenty thousand years steven. Steven? Are you ok?" connie asked.

Steven had a look on his face like he knew what connie was talking about, than he was letting on. "Steven, have you had a run in with one of these...beings?"

"...Thank you for telling me this news connie. I feel a little better knowing that at least there was a good reason for my, our families choosing not to come with us. My heart feels a little lighter now."

"...Steven, you do know don-"

"I wish you all the fortune in the universe in the wars to come, connie. Earth is under your shield now, keep it safe. Oh! And if ariana is anything like me, or mom, teach her. Goodbye connie, take care and farewell."

Connie along with her security watched steven and carlos and lapis and peridot gather closely together. Peridot typed something into her tablet that caused a beam of cylindrical beam of green light to incase them. Waving his hands at her, carlos included, the team left earth. Connie had been waving back at them right up to the point when they vanished.

Back on the moon, the door to steven's ship opened and peridot and lapis walked inside first. Carlos and steven took a moment to look back on the earth once more before departing and taking off.

* * *

 **Planet Kalkydra**

On an large strip of an island somewhere in the ocean of the giant earth like planet of kalkydra, ten thousand people had gathered looking their best. Species of bird like humanoids, gems, gem hybrids, and plenty more extra terrestrial races had all gathered for the wedding + crowning of steven quartz universe and lapis lazuli. The island was flat and had a very large marble white pyramid on the other side of the island. There were almost two miles of several ascending steps that lead to the top of a white temple cathedral like building stood with two thrones, one made of polished lapis lazuli and another of rose quartz, waiting for the soon to be princess. Two miles of silk gold and red carpet had been placed down the wedding aisle where the bride and prince would star walking together till they made It to the top of the pyramid. The guests sat on the sides of the aisle. Gems and gem hybrid soldiers fully decked out in brilliant armor held up banner poles with the sigil of steven's house that flapped proudly in the wind.

The guests stood up from their seats at the sight of a massive rhombus shaped ship made of glorious diamond descended low enough for a solid ramp of solid light to assemble automatically and touch down on the island. Stepping out first was steven who wore a mixture of black and pink colored royal attire fited with pieces of high tech armor like a breast and back plate, rerebraces, couter, vambraces and spaulders. Including greaves, poleyns and sabatons. Around his torso he had a long sash, a _very_ _long_ sash woven from the night sky, filled with glittering stars and galaxies. Golden and silver chain links dangled from his armor and clothing. A crown of white and red roses adorned steven's head. Appearing next to him was lapis, wearing the most regal and divine wedding and coronation dress anyone on the island has ever seen. Her bodice along with her skirt were woven from the day sky itself, filled with clouds and the sun. her sleeves sparkled with the radiance of a trillion trapped little stars. Her heels were made of solidified stardust that too radiated with elegant majesty. And her veil, it was something she created herself.

Solid mist whose molecules were kept tightly together by her power, was made physical. A veil that kept her face covered just enough for steven to still see her face. Her veil and her skirt were even longer than steven's sash of the night and starry sky. Handmaids and little helper creatures carried different sections of her skirt so as not to cause to much of a drag. It was a long walk up the steps, but one accompanied by silence and the bowed heads of guests. When at last they reached the top of steps, the ceremony began. Vows were exchanged and steven lifted the front part of the veil off lapis's face and pulled her in for a kiss.

The island erupted in clapping, cheering and whistling. The skies were covered with millions of flying white birds that had four wings and silver tipped feathers. A drone, which was part of a million rose up to film everything. Ascending so far up, steven and lapis's planet seemed to have a blanket of glittering silver blinks that came and went. Getting on her knees, steven crowned with lapis with the crown of stars he spoke of back on earth. Lapis kept her hands together up to her neckline. As soon as she felt the crown sit comfortably around her head, she felt steven help her up to her feet where he picked her up and kissed her.

Never has she felt truly happy than till now. Never will steven and lapis ever be apart.

" _Forever lapis!?"_ steven asked her with a wide joyous smile on his face.

" _Forever Steven!"_ she answered back, happy and proud, tears running down her cheeks.

" _ **Our princes and our princess, Bless thy Union, Bless thy safe return!"**_ shouted the guests all together at once as they continued to clap.

* * *

 **14 Years Later**

 _[ Back on Earth]_

Riding her bike on the sandy beach, ariana quartz universe huffed and puffed trying to make it even a few inches in the sand. She noticed an Indian-american boy playing video games by himself. He looked up long enough from the screen of his hand held console to lock eyes with the pink eyes of ariana who blushed when she saw that he gave her a friendly smile and wave of his hand. She tried to ride out of the beach but fell down. Seeing this, he dropped his game to go run over to her and give her a hand.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Y-yeah, dumb sand just makes it harder to enjoy this day. So um, what's your name?"

"It's rohan, rohan goswami. I live in palmyra. How about you?"

"Ariana quartz universe, beach city, I live here."

"Well, i'll see you around sometime again" rohan told her upon leaving.

"Wait! Do you have a FriendJoint account? I can give you my name and you can friend me on that" ariana replied.

"First I'll have to get a friend before I can start a FJ account, thanks for being my first one."

Ariana watched rohan grab his game and run off. She smiled and blushed softly. A passing breeze caused her long brown locks to cover her face. "Hey!" she uttered annoyed.

 _At Last..._

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 **(!)** Que _'Forever'_ by **Milkshake** , right Now folks! Thanks for reading everyone. Back to F&B


End file.
